


Summer Days & Dragonflies

by Woldy



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Bruises, Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Summer, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-06
Updated: 2010-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woldy/pseuds/Woldy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The smooth expanse of Luna's skin is like a canvas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Days & Dragonflies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my [kink_bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile) square 'bites/bruises'. This was written during a teabreak &amp; isn't betaed, so I apologise for any mistakes.

There's a haze over the village of Ottery St Catchpole. Ron and Harry are swimming --with a good deal of unnecessary splashing about -- and Hermione's reading a book under the apple tree, but Ginny simply lies on the grass. It's peaceful here, an escape from all the arguments over rebuilding at Hogwarts and the Ministry. She's not in a hurry to do anything just yet.

"Look at the colours," Luna says, and Ginny turns to face her.

Luna is lying serenly beside her, watching the dragonflies buzz to and fro over the surface of the water. The light shimmers off their wings, colours flashing from green to purple to gold.

They're all wearing shorts or sundresses, except for Luna who's in a long, wafty violet robe. Everyone else probably puts this down to Luna's eccentricity, like the egg-yolk yellow robes she wore to the wedding, but Ginny knows better.

Hidden underneath that long skirt, there are purple bruises on Luna's pale skin. On each of Luna's soft inner thighs are four little bruises shaped like Ginny's fingertips and one thumbprint.

It's not the first time she's seen bruises on Luna - the bruised cheek from where Alectro Carrow hit her, the bruises from being 'punished' by Slytherins, the marks around her wrists from Filch's shackles. The difference is that these marks are a record of pleasure, not pain. For as long as the bruises are there, changing colour as they fade, it links her and Luna together.

Luna is staying at the Burrow until her house is rebuilt, and Ginny's mum is old-fashioned enough to think that people won't have sex if the girls share a room. After hiding from the Carrows, keeping secrets from Ginny's mum and brothers is no problem.

The fabric of Luna's dress ripples in the breeze, and Ginny watches a bead of sweat trickle down between Luna's breasts. Luna's skin is slightly pink from the heat, like the flush on her cheeks last night.

Ginny had expected Luna to be vague and gentle in bed, but she's not. Luna is imaginative, unrestrained, generous, and totally, unapologetically herself. It's nothing like the clumsy fumbling with Michael, or Dean, or Harry. Luna shows her where to touch, guiding Ginny's fingers, gasping and writhing when she finds the spot.

It's easier, Ginny has decided, to find that spot with her mouth than with her hand. Ginny can flicker her tongue there until Luna almost screams, her hands pressing Luna's thighs wide. Tonight perhaps she'll press her fingers into the same places, deepening the bruises, or perhaps they'll make a new pattern. There's plenty that Ginny wants to try, and the smooth expanse of Luna's skin is like a canvas.

Luna dips her hand in the water and then holds it outstretched. A dragonfly hovers over it, its body striped a shimmering turquoise, and then settles on her palm.

"It's nice to meet you," murmurs Luna, smiling. She's examining the dragonfly closely, and Ginny guesses that she'll paint a picture of it later. Perhaps Luna will even enchant the picture to shimmer like the dragonfly's wing.

The dragonfly takes off again, resuming its patrol over the water.

"Are you sorry you can't swim?" Ginny asks, and Luna gives her a quizzical look, head tilted onto one side.

"Why shouldn't I swim?"

"The robe," says Ginny. "They'd see your legs."

"I could swim in a robe," Luna says easily, blowing a wisp of hair away from her eyes. "I will if you'd like to."

Ginny looks at the boys splashing at the far end of the pond, and then back at Luna. "I'm happy here," she says.


End file.
